Fixing Rose
by Phillipe363
Summary: What if the events played out of the first episode played out differently? What if Rose didn't help free The Doctor from the Autons? Find out.


**Hey guys**

 **So yeah this my first Doctor Who story. Ever since I started watching Doctor Who years ago I've became a fan of the show.**

 **I don't own anything of Doctor Who or this universe. I'm just playing in it.**

* * *

Underneath the London Eye

Currently The Doctor is being restrained by a plastic mannequin holding his arms. While the Auton in front of him, is stiffly holding the vial of blue anti plastic liquid. Below them an orange creature groans, in an alien language.

Immediately knowing "It's the activation signal! It's transmitting" The Doctor yells.

On the upper level above The Doctor, Rose is standing there in shock while Micky is on the floor up against the blue police box in pure terror.

"The end of the world" Rose said, in horror.

The entire place begins to come crashing down as Rose and Micky try to enter the TARDIS but it's no use, given Rose doesn't have the key which she angrily realizes.

On the walk way below The Doctor, suddenly jerks his arms free from the mannequin's grasp then grabbing the Auton in front of him, throws it into the Nestene consciousness, anti-plastic and all.

"Now we are in trouble" The Doctor said, grinning widely. After all these are the moments he lives for.

Running up the stairs The Doctor quickly nears the TARDIS with unlocking the door using his key. Mickey rapidly enters, as The Doctor leads Rose inside then follows. Pausing The Doctor glances at the Nestene consciousness seeing it painfully die as a flash of regret and pain crosses the Time Lord's face.

Locking down his emotions to a blank face, The Doctor closes the door then makes a quick run up to the console.

Flicking some switches, The Doctor pulls down the lever causing the TARDIS to dematerialize. Moving around to the other side, The Doctor pushes some buttons before dashing back over to pushing the lever up causing the TARDIS to rematerialize where the Time Lord wants it.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"About a block or so from your estate" The Doctor said then glancing at the still in shock Mickey "It's safe to go out."

Mickey goes running towards the doors with opening one and fleeing in terror from the TARDIS, with eventually stumbling against a brick wall.

"What about all the lethal shop dummies?" Rose asked.

"Gone. Kapot. When the Nestene died so did they since the signal got cut off" The Doctor replied.

"Thank goodness and thank you for saving me" Rose said.

The Doctor nods then Rose heads for the doors, with pulling out her flip phone, needing to see if her mother is alive. Waiting a few moments until Rose gets done with her phone call, The Doctor walks over to the doors with standing there in the opening.

"Have a good life Rose Tyler" The Doctor said.

"Wait, you're not going to take me with you?" Rose asked shocked. After all she is hoping, The Doctor could provide a way to escape her boring life.

"No. Something tells me you as my companion just wouldn't be a good idea. Enjoy your chips and telly" The Doctor said.

"If it wasn't for me you would never found the dish and we wouldn't have saved the world. Please let me come. I don't have a job, an aggravating mom and an idiot boyfriend who is useless. Please." Rose said, kind of begging.

Scoffing "I would have figured out what the transmitter was without your help. Your immature complaining right now just proves I'm making the right choice" The Doctor said.

Before Rose can say anything else, The Doctor closes the door and makes his way up to the console. The Time Lord pushes a couple of buttons then pulls down the lever causing the TARDIS to dematerialize.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that. Leave a review to let me know what you thought.**

 **So my treatment of Rose a little harsh? *shrugs* Maybe but I'm not one who thinks she's the best character in all of creation. Unlike various people including the writers like Russell T. Davis.**

 **Why do I say that? First my main reason for writing this was because recently rewatching season one is when realized how ridiculous the ending of the first episode was.**

 **As this episode is literately bringing the show back to Television from it having been canceled for years since 1989, not including the one movie with Paul McGann in 1996.**

 **Bottom line, Russell T. Davis decides to have Rose Tyler who is a side character save the day by rescuing The Doctor and stopping the threat. For a guy who is a fan of the show he should know how important this is of the show coming back in years and have The Doctor actually save the day. Just move Rose for saving the day until a later episode in the season.**

 **So take this along with the fact of RTD didn't want writers of the tie in comics to write a story because he didn't want the 9th Doctor to have a companion other then Rose, well that explains itself. Plus add on just how he wrote Rose and the stuff surrounding her for 4 straight seasons.**

 **Basically it's the same thing with Guggenheim and his team over on Arrow with Felicity Smoak pandering.**

 **So for The Doctor choosing to not take Rose with him?** **I figured just remove the problem all together.**

 **I have ideas related for other Doctor Who stuff, that hopefully I'll be able to get to one day.**

 **For this? Well as of right now no plans to continue it but that might change depending on plot bunnies.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
